Larxene Wants to Be a Man
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: The sister story to Larxene wants boobs. This time, Larxene is tired of being a woman surrounded by men. She makes a wish on a star, and it comes true. Can Organization 13 keeps its sanity? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, the long awaited sister of the story Larxene Wants Boobs is here. This curious story is based on the depiction of Larxene supposedly being "manlier" than her associates. This, again, will contain immature humor without being too vulgar. I hope you readers, especially the female fans from before, enjoy this story as well. By the way, Xion, a character that will show up in a future Kindom Hearts game, will also show up in this story.

On with the story:

Chapter 1: Larxene rants

Namine was quietly drawing in her notebook. It wasn't a picture of one of Marluxia's schemes or anything of the sort. No, Marluxia had recently started allowing her to draw whatever she wanted, and she found it fun what all she could experiment with.

The door to Namine's room was slammed open by noone other than Larxene. Namine instinctively slammed her notebook shut and laid it on the table.

Larxene didn't pay attention. She sat at the table and sighed. "I'm really getting sick and tired of this."

Namine looked at Larxene curiously. "Sick of what, Larxene?" She wasn't used to the Savage Nymph coming into her room. Actually, she wasn't used to anyone but Marluxia taking the time to come into her room.

Larxene looked over at the younger blond. She sighed. "Men! What else?!" She slammed her fist on the table. "Honestly, it's annoying being the only woman in a group of men."

Namine looked confusedly at Larxene.

Larxene paused when she looked at the girl. "Oh, right, you don't leave this room very often." She crossed her arms and turned in her chair. "Consider yourself lucky."

Namine picked at a little piece of loose paper. "What is the problem with men?"

Larxene lolled her hand from side to side. "Oh, like you would know, Little Ms. I-live-next-door-to-the-only-gentleman-in-the-castle, but not all guys are as considerate as Marluxia."

Namine paused in thought. "Are you having problems with Axel again?"

"Axel, Demyx, Roxas. You name him, he's a problem." Larxene leaned against the table, flipping a knife in between her fingers. "You are pretty much the only sanctuary in this place."

Namine fiddled with her fingers. "But what about Xion?"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Please, she spends enough time with Roxas and Axel that she might as well be a guy." She sighed and went silent.

Namine tapped on the table a couple times. "But what exactly is the issue you're having with the male members."

Larxene traced her finger across the tabletop. "Women jokes. Harassment. That sort of thing. Pretty much all the reasons why Marluxia keeps you locked away from everybody else."

Namine tilted her head to one side. "Well, Marluxia said that Axel tends to tease you a lot."

Larxene pounded her fists on the table. "This isn't solely about Axel!"

Namine quailed slightly. "Who else teases you?"

Larxene flung her hands in the air. "Demyx, Roxas, Xion, Luxord, Xigbar on occasion, and I think Saix once."

Namine started fiddling with her fingers. "But isn't Axel usually with them? I think Marluxia once said that noone had the guts to make fun of you unless Axel or Xemnas was in the room."

Larxene turned away. "Maybe so, but I'm just upset with men in general." She sneered. "I'd like to see how they'd like being teased like me." She conjured up a kunai and stabbed it into the table. "That would teach the whole lot of them!"

Namine tilted her head to one side. "But how would you do that?"

Larxene paused. After a brief moment of silent blinking, she slumped onto the table. "I don't know." She stood up. "I'm just tired right now." She started walking to the door. "I'll see you whenever."

As Larxene left, Marluxia came in. He looked at Namine. "Oh, what was Larxene in her for?"

Namine blushed lightly. "Marluxia, do any of the guys make fun of me?"

Marluxia blinked twice. "Well, I admit that I've been the butt of many jokes, but I can't say I've heard any of you." He patted Namine on the head and laughed as his scythe appeared in his hand. "Besides, everyone knows what the consequences of teasing you would be."

--

Okay, I took longer starting this one than I wanted. I apologize. I hope you all like this one, though. Nothing major has happened yet, but there's plenty of fun yet to come.

Later, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No crickets were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Chapter 2: Wish Upon a Star

Larxene trudged her way down the hall until she got to her room. It was late, and though it would seem impractical, the Organization had developed a habit of sleeping at night as when they were Somebodies. She pushed the door open and silently walked up to her chest of drawers. After selecting her sleepwear, she made to unzip her cloak, when...

SLURP!

Larxene's eyes grew wide as she turned around. Sitting in a neat little row on her bed was Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Demyx. The foursome were just sitting there, popcorn and drinks in hand, staring at her.

Larxene growled as she removed her hands from her uniform's zipper. "What are you guys doing here?"

Axel quickly elbowed Demyx, who still had the straw in his mouth, glaring at him. He turned to Larxene, smiling widely. "Isn't it obvious? We're here for the show."

Larxene ground her teeth with her lips shut/ A vein pulsed in her temple. "And what kind of show is that?"

Roxas, Xion, and Demyx hid behind Axel. The younger blond pointed at the redhead. "It was his idea."  
Axel shrugged and smirked. "Well, Larxene, if you're saying you were changing undergarments as well as your outerwear, then I'm sorry for intruding." He flicked a piece of popcorn in his mouth and smirked wider. "If not, then you have nothing to worry about. You're still covered decently."

Larxene eyed Axel. "And how would you know?"

Axel held up his hand and started counting on his fingers. "Let's see... last month's panty raid, helping Luxord film blackmail by following through the mall the month before, my sitting in on a couple shows before this to be sure everything was safe. Need I continue?"

Larxene was blushing hotly, streaks of lightning ejecting from her antenna-like bangs. "Get out!" Lightning began to surround her as knives filled her hands. "ALL OF YOU!!! GET OUT!!!!!"

Axel stood up slowly. "Fine. Fine." He tucked his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the door. "I understand when a girl wants a little privacy."

Roxas, Xion, and Demyx ran after Axel. Larxene, however, caught Xion by the collar of her cloak.

Larxene held the black-haired girl eye-level with herself. "Okay, Axel, I can understand. Demyx is an idiot, and Roxas is Axel's best friend, so I can understand why they cam in. You are one of Axel's closest friends, too, but I'm seriously hoping you weren't in here for the same reason as him."

Xion swallowed audibly. "Axel said I should come. He said I'd learn some of what being a woman was like."

Larxene clicked her tongue. "Very well." She placed a couple of her knives in each of Xion's hands and turned the only other official female member to face away from her. She walked towards the door, looked around, and booted the poor girl in Axel's direction.

Axel whistled as he walked. The last second before Xion's impact, he turned around and caught the girl, the knives barely skimming his skin. "See? I told you nothing bad would happen to you."

Xion relaxed in Axel's arms, dropping the knives. "What was I supposed to learn from this?"

Axel laughed as he placed Xion next to Roxas. "A woman needs to be tough, that's what. Without a little moxie and independence, a woman would break under the slightest pressure. Got it memorized?"

Larxene gagged as she walked back into her room. "That Axel. If anyone needs a lesson about what being a woman is like, it's him." After changing, the Savage Nymph sat on her bed and looked out the window.

Strangely, stars still appeared in the sky of the World That Never Was. Larxene enjoyed looking at them. They were like lightning, only they never disappeared. She sighed gently. One star caught her attention, as it shone brighter than any she could remember.

"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you."

Larxene's eyes snapped open from her lull as she looked around. "Where is that coming from?"

"If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme, when you wish upon a star as dreamers do."  
Larxene looked down at the edge of her windowsill to see a small cricket in gentleman's attire. "Annoying little bug." She placed her hand next to the cricket and flicked it away. She sighed as she returned to her star gazing.

After a minute, the Savage Nymph scratched her head. "That song is so irritating." She glared up at the stars. "Still, it reminds of a nursery rhyme that I heard when I was still Somebody." One of the few she happened to keep. She looked back at that curiously bright star. She conjured a knife and twirled it in her fingers. "I might just be crazy, but..." She inhaled deeply. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might, have the wish I wish to night." She started to grin. "I wish that all those idiot men could turn into women, and that I was made a man, instead. Then I can teach them what it feels like."

The star seemed to flicker slightly.

Larxene laughed to herself as she laid down. "What am I saying? That'll never happen." She wrapped herself snug in her bed, blissfully ignorant of the fluctuating starlight above her slumbering frame.

---

And so it begins, the ever cliché concept of be careful what you wish for. The next chapter is when things are going to get interesting, so stay tuned. And please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Warning! Cliché Saix joke up ahead.

Chapter 3: This is Not a Crossover!

Larxene woke up late the next morning. She looked up at the window. "Huh? That's weird. I'm usually the first one up." She sat up. "Ah well. Time to get ready for the day."

Larxene stood up and walked over to her dresser. "Better pick out underwear before I get my shower. Just in case you know who decides to hide in my room again." She pulled the top drawer open. "Let's see here. Boxers or briefs?"

A heavy pause fell over the room as Larxene stared at the underwear in the drawer.

"Axel! Is this some sort of joke?" Larxene began to shovel through the drawer, leaning against the front.

Another pause.

Larxene slowly lifted one hand to feel the lack of cushioning on her, or should I say his, chest. He slowly picked up a pair of briefs and ran into the bathroom, dreading what surprises were waiting for him.

---

After Larxene walked out of the bathroom, he shook his head. "This is just too weird." He snapped his fingers. "I know! This must be a dream of some kind!" He conjured up a kunai and stabbed it into his hand. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, he dropped the knife to the floor and grabbed his hand. "Okay, this isn't a dream. But then what's going on?" After a minute of thought, his eyes glimmered. "Wait. The star last night." He started to snicker. "Oh, this is just going to be too good."

Larxene quickly threw on an Organization XIII uniform and ran out of his door. "Let's see. Axel's room is in the hall just across the living, so I should just-"

Larxene froze as he approached the living room. His eyes grew wide, and his face turned red. He started to release a nosebleed that sent him flying back down the hall.

Saix, dressed in a sailor suit with a mini skirt, thigh-high red boots, and wore two large red beads at the beginning of two ponytails, walked up to the beginning of the hallway and looked down. "I certainly hope that you realize you are going to be cleaning this up, Number Twelve."

Larxene ran back up to the living room, looking Saix up and down. "What are you talking about. Why are you dressed like that?"

Axel, in attire similar to Saix's except it was red, Demyx, in blue, Xemnas, in green, and Luxord, in orange, walked up beside Saix.

Luxord looked down. "Blimey! Look at all that red juice the boy spilt."

Larxene looked around at the five. "I don't believe it."

Axel stepped closer to Larxene. "I know. I go to bed last night like usual, and next thing I know, I'm waking up and picking out a bra." She pressed her chest against Larxene. "Which were at least two sizes larger than yours."

Larxene clamped a hand over his nose as his face started to redden again. "No, what I mean is I can't believe you guys let Xemnas be Sailor Jupiter."

Saix shrugged. "Well, truthfully, we were planning on you, but you overslept." She looked Larxene up and down. "Of course, now I think the only costume you could wear is Tuxedo Mask's."

Larxene blinked blankly at Saix. "Say what?"

Saix nodded. "Yes, I admit that I was a little confused when Axel gave these costumes to me last Christmas. Yes, I will admit that I have watched every episode of Sailor Moon and own them all on DVD, but it is not like I had any use for the outfits." She looked down at herself. "That is, until now."

Larxene stared at all of his previously male teammates. "Wait, you mean you had everyone dress up?"

Axel nodded. She stepped back and thrust her head backward. "Luna! Artemis! Come out here, please!"

Roxas and Xion, looking as the usually do, except they were wearing cat ears and tails and had moon tattoos on their heads, ran into the living room. "What is it, Axel?"

Axel looked down at the two. "Well, we need you two for the big photo." She turned back to Larxene. "And Larx did need to see you two."

Larxene sighed in relief as soon as he saw the two youngest members of Organization XIII. "At least you two are normal."

Roxas and Xion looked at each, then at Larxene. They started rubbing their hair.

Larxene's jaw dropped as he stared at the dirty blond Xion and black-haired Roxas.

The now blond girl, the real Roxas, shrugged. "Turns out we just became each others' clone."

The black-haired boy shrugged as well. "Go figure."

Larxene palmed his face. "This is just too ridiculous."

"You think that's ridiculous?" Zexion pushed her way through the group of other girls, a pink wig with two giant pigtails on her head. "Look at me. They seem to think I should be Rini, of all things."

Demyx placed a hand on Zexion's head. "Come on. You're the only one, besides Roxas, who's short enough."

Zexion crossed his arms. "I don't do pink."

Suddenly, an older woman stomped into the living room. She took hold of Zexion's hand. "Come, Zexion, I need you with me and Lexaeus, so we can figure out a solution to this bizarre phenomenon." She started dragging the short girl. "Or at least what caused it."

Zexion threw her wig off. "May Kingdom Hearts bless you, Vexen."

The rest of the group in the living room stared after the two.

Larxene's jaw dropped again. "Okay, I certainly hope this is the guy's body talking, but for his, her, Vexen's age, he, she," Larxene glowered and palmed her face, "Vexen has aged pretty gracefully."

Xemnas folded her arms. "Actually, she's not as old as you might think." She held her chin. "But I will admit that I am surprised by the lack wrinkles on her."

Axel kicked the wig over to Saix, who picked it up. "We do need someone to be Rini, though. For the complete set, I mean," said the blue-haired woman.

Luxord held up her hand. "I know. We could use Namine. Poor kid's so slight that she'll look like a girl no matter what happened."

Saix held her chin. "I suppose that could work."

Xemnas walked over to an intercom in the wall. He pressed the button with 11 on it. "Number Eleven, your presence is requested in the living room."

"Huh... Wha? Okay, Superior. I'll be up in a minute," said the intercom.

Xemnas shook his head. "That Eleven. Just as lazy as ever."

After several minutes, a pink-haired head bounced its way into the living room. "Okay, what's going on?"

Xemnas turned towards Marluxia. "Well, we need to see Miss Na-a-a-a-"

Everybody in the room stared at Marluxia, blood starting to dribble from Larxene and Xion's noses.

Marluxia ran her fingers through her hair. "What?"

Demyx tapped Axel on the shoulder. "Woah. Get a load of Marly."

Axel sighed and looked down. "Makes me a little jealous."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys talking about?"

Luxord placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I must say, you make one heck of a woman."

"Ha ha, very funny." Marluxia placed one of her hands on one of her hips and shifted her weight between feet. "I swear. That joke is getting so old."

Xemnas stepped forward. "Number Eleven, if you have not taken notice, all of us here have somehow transfigured into a member of the opposite gender." She cleared her throat. "Some to a more extreme than others."

Marluxia rolled her eyes. "Right, like I actually grew breasts overnight." She reached up to touch her chest, to find the she was touching it much sooner than anticipated. She looked down at her new H-cup endowments." She flushed considerably.

Axel and Demyx stood on either side of Marluxia, their eyes glinting.

Demyx tilted her head to one side. "Why is it that you should end up with such a large chest?"

Axel nodded. "I mean, I might have been leaner than you, but not much."

Marluxia turned tail and ran out of the living room.

Demyx turned to Axel. "Actually, I think your boobs are larger than mine."

Axel took a hold of one of her breasts and of Demyx's. "If that's true, it's not by much."

Both girls smirked as Larxene passed out from blood loss.

---

Marluxia ran down the hallway as fast as she could. "If this thing hit all of us, I can't imagine how scared Namine must be. Sure, she manipulates memories, but I doubt she's ready for completely switching genders."

Marluxia burst through Namine's door. "Namine, are you all right?"

Namine sat in a corner, huddled up. He wore very short white shorts and a sleeveless white shirt. His platinum blond hair fell down as usual. "Marluxia? Is that you?"

Marluxia ran over to the corner and knelt down. "Don't worry, Namine. I'm right here."

Namine Looked up, his eyes growing wide. "It's impossible. Impossible!"

Marluxia took hold of Namine's shoulders. "No, it's me. See? Who else do you know has perfectly pink hair."

Namine began to sniff and shook his head. "No, it's not that. Larxene! She did this."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "Did what?"

"Changed our genders! She said she was tired of being teased for being a woman and- and-"

"Shhhhh." Marluxia stood herself and Namine up. "Now, don't you worry. Everything is going to be all right."

Namine looked up at Marluxia. "But I don't understood. This can't happen."

Marluxia sighed blissfully. "I don't understand it, either." She cupped Namine beneath his chin. "But you want to know what I do understand?"

Namine sniffed again. "What?"

Marluxia glowed. "You make for one incredibly adorable boy." Without another word, she embraced Namine to her chest.

Now, when Marluxia was a guy, this was a sort of comforting action for the young female Namine. Seeing how Marluxia is presently a well-endowed woman, however...

Namine began to struggle against Marluxia;s large breasts.

Marluxia quickly pushed Namine away, laughing. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Namine. Was I suffocating you?"

"It wasn't that." Namine reached up to his face and dabbed just beneath his nose. He pulled his hand away to notice a dab of rad on his fingertips. "What's this?"

Marluxia took a hold of Namine's hand and looked at it. She soon chuckled. "Oh, how precious. My little Namine is having a nosebleed due to me." She patter Namine on the head. "That is so adorable."

---

Okay, a couple notes. One, only anime guys get nosebleeds. Anime girls just blush really hard. Second, I'm going to admit it. The sailor scout joke was probably the first one I thought of after coming up with the idea for this story. Third, Larxene's idea was bad for her... him... uh, Larxene. Though guys can sexually harass girls, girls are more devious and have a far wider array of techniques to sexually harass guys.

I hope the story is good and that I'm not offending anyone. Please notify me if you feel insulted after any manner.

Anyways, please enjoy and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Day at the Beach

Xigbar stretched himself in the early afternoon, having just woken up. He jumped out of his custom hammock and walked towards his door. He walked down to the kitchen and reached for the nearest cupboard. "Hey, Xaldin. How goes it?"

Xaldin huffed. "I can't believe you slept through all the commotion."

Xigbar's head shot up. "Commotion? What commotion, dude?" He turned around, and his eyes grew wide. "Woah! Okay, rephrase. What commotion, dudette?"

Xaldin sighed as she sipped her coffee. "This is why you need to wake up earlier. Everyone's been affected."

Xigbar laughed. "Really? Everyone? Dudette, I just can't wait to see that action!"

Xaldin grunted. "That's not the first thought which should have popped into your head."

Xigbar paused. "Oh. Oh! I get ya." He looked down to see that he was a she. She stretched out her legs and arms. She even ran her arms around her front and her back. "Dudette! This is beyond radical!"

Xaldin slammed her face on the table. "And I expected something different?"

Xigbar laughed. "Say, I bet I look even radder in a swimsuit."

Xaldin placed her head in her hand and looked at her one-up. "A swimsuit? You completely switch genders, and you think of a swimsuit? You're forty-three years old! What in Nothingness makes you think you'd look good in a swimsuit?"

Xigbar ran over to Xaldin. "You're right. That is totally vain of me." She grabbed hold of Xaldin's free arm. "Seriously, dudette, with those dreadlocks, all you'd need is a killer tan with that killer figure, and you'll be a mankiller."

Xaldin turned her face away. "I'm not listening to this."

Xigbar walked around to look at Xaldin's face. "Dudette. I am totally serious. You, me, the beach, and boys as far as the eye can see."

Xaldin's jaw dropped and her eye twitched.

Xigbar stretched up again. "Okay, so we're in our forties. But dudes love older chicks who've aged as nicely as we have."

Xaldin shook her head slowly. "You do realize that we are technically supposed to be men, still, right?"

Xigbar grinned as she conjured up one off her guns and a video camera. "Xaldy, I never said anything about accepting their offers."

Xaldin raised an eyebrow while her jaw fell a little lower. "What are you saying?"

"You, me, the beach, gaping boys, and catching it all on film. The laughs will be immortalized!"

Xaldin's spears appeared out of nowhere. "Well, it's tempting." She shook her head, and the spears started to disappear. "No. No. What am I thinking? That would never work."

Xigbar held her chin. "Hmm. You're right. The Superior would never agree to it." She grinned. "That is, if the group isn't big enough." She started running out of the room. "Axel! Axel!"

---

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Xion were all standing together in front of a door.

Axel cleared her throat. "Okay. Xigbar and Xaldin have given us twelve minutes to get ready for the beach." She gestured to the door behind herself. "We need to make this a quick mission. We're in. We're out. Got it memorized?"

Demyx raised her hand. "Isn't this suicide?"

Axel laughed as she turned back to the door. "Never say die, my friends." She took hold of the handle. "Especially when you can't die."

The door opened and the foursome ran in.

Larxene looked up from his book. "Okay. You guys have crossed the line, now." His eyes widened as the other Nobodies got closer. "Wait! What are you guys doing?"

Axel wrapped her arms around Larxene and picked him up. "Demyx get his feet!"

Demyx gently probed around the legs until she could take hold of the flailing legs.

Larxene was steamed. "You guys better let go of me! Otherwise, I'll be forced to vaporize you guys into next week."

Axel laughed. "Come on, Larxy. You know you can't do anything as long as your arms are restrained." She tightened her grip, which conveniently pressed her chest tight against Larxene's back. She leaned her head back. "Roxas, Xion. See if you can find a swimsuit!"

Larxene struggled the whole time, attempting several swears through his death threats.

---

Larxene looked around the beach, growling the whole time. He had half a mind to just teleport out of the place, but Xigbar and Xaldin had teleported them, and he had no idea if he could make the warp hole just right.

Meanwhile, most of Larxene's associates were having the times of their lives. Xion and Roxas had found children roughly their age, if you classify nobodies by age, to play with. Xaldin and Xigbar spent the whole time sitting on beach towels and scaring the brains out of any guy who tried even the smallest hit on them. And Axel and Demyx? Probably the envy of all the women on the beach.

Speaking of which, Axel shrugged off most of the other guys. Demyx stayed close to Axel, especially with how eager some of the guys were.

Axel sighed. "Will you guys knock it off? We're are obviously not interested." She turned to Larxene and pulled Demyx along. "Pfft, who needs those guys when we have our own Larxene?"

Larxene growled. "I'm not interested."

Axel held her arms out. "Oh, come on, Larxy. I promise I'm not up to anything." She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a deflated beachball. "We just want to play a little game."

Larxene turned away. "Like I said, not interested."

Axel tilted her head to one side. "Oh, Larxene, you're so mean. We just want to play." She looked back. "Isn't that right, Demyx?"

Demyx pulled herself up to Axel and nodded. "Of course."

Larxene stared hard at Demyx. "Demyx, if you're looking for a bodyguard, go sit next to Xaldin and Xigbar."

Demyx swallowed and chuckled to herself. "Well, if you say so." She shot past Axel and Larxene and ran up to the two older women.

Axel sighed. "Well, should we get in the water?"

Larxene stared at Axel. "What?"

Axel started puffing up the beachball. "Well, the beach is a little crowded to play up here." She gestured to the ocean. "But as you can see, we can get along well in the water."

Larxene raised one of his eyebrows. "You mean to tell me that you, a fire elemental who has no power in water, is willing to go into the ocean with me, someone who can take full advantage of you with my electrical powers."

Axel smiled. "Sure. I'm asking you to play with me, not to fight."

Larxene sighed. He turned to Axel and eyed her warily. "No tricks?"

Axel held up the inflated beachball. "As long as you don't pull any."

Larxene sighed. "Very well." He started walking towards the water. "But you have to promise that there will be three feet between me and your boobs at all times."

Axel giggled. "Why, Larxy, what a naughty mind you have."

Larxene growled. "What am I getting myself into?"

As the two walked into the water, Axel first tossed the ball to Larxene. Nonchalantly, the blond boy threw the ball back. The ball went back and forth quite quietly, Larxene was eventually lulled.

Soon, another guy waded through the water up to them. He leaned close to Axel. "Hey there, Hot Stuff. Mind if I join?"

Axel smirked and stepped away from the guy. "Ah! Larxy, help me!"

Larxene paused. "You can take him."

Axel shook her head. "You know I can't do that. This is water."

Larxene growled. "Fine." He conjured up two fistfuls of kunai knives and started charging electricity.

The new guy edged away. "Hey. Look, dude, if this chick is yours, I can go somewhere else."

Axel smirked. "Oh, you're in for it, now."

The guy cringed. He quickly swam behind Axel. "Come on. Can't we talk about this?"

Axel shrugged. "That won't stop him worth anything."

Larxene threw the knives forward and released all his electricity.

Both Axel and the guy screamed. The guy fell backwards and floated like a dead goldfish.

Axel, however, crossed her arms across her chest. She blushed lightly and turned to Larxene. "Oh, you guys are all the same. Oh so naughty."

Larxene raised his eyebrow. "I just saved you. What are you talking ab-" His eyes grew wide as he watched a flaming red bikini bra floated past him. A faint red streak oozed its way down his lip. "Please tell me that's not yours."

"What's going on here?"

Larxene looked up to see Xaldin and Xigbar floating over him and Demyx standing on the water between them. "Of course."

Axel looked up at the two superiors. "Larxene sliced my top off."

Larxene gaped at Axel. "Say what?"

Axel looked at Larxene. "Didn't you even say that you were someone who could take full advantage of me with your electrical powers?"

Larxene's jaw dropped.

Xaldin sighed and palmed her face. "I knew this trip was a bad idea." She looked up at Axel. "Grab your bra. Then get Roxas and Xion. We're leaving."

Axel nodded slightly. She smirked as she looked back at the still-gaping Larxene.

Xigbar popped up next to Axel. "You planned that whole thing, didn't you?"

Axel shrugged. "Of course."

Xigbar smiled and held out her fist. "That's my girl. Give me some props."

Axel knuckled Xigbar. "Learned it from the best."

---

Yeah. I'm gonna fry Larxene's brain in this story.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: And It Goes On and On and... Axel!!!

Larxene sighed as he laid back on his bed. "Oh man. This is not what I thought would happen." He sat up and wrapped his knees towards his chest. "I don't get it. How is it that Axel can annoy me no matter what I do?"

A knock at the door.

Larxene raised his head. "Axel, if that's you, I'm going to electrocute you into next week!"

"No. It's me. Luxord, I mean."  
Larxene sighed as he stood up. "Please let this actually make sense." He opened the door and stared at the blond woman. "Well, what do you want?"

Luxord grinned casually. "Well, given the circumstances we've fallen in, I've been able to gather some of the members into playing a little game. And I thought you would like to join us."

Larxene raised an eyebrow and leaned on his doorway. "And what sort of game is this? Honestly, if you haven't noticed, I'm the only _guy_ in the organization. I don't think there are a whole lot of games a bunch of girls will play that a _guy_ can appreciate."

Luxord laughed and winked knowingly at Larxene. "Actually, I think you'd enjoy this game more than the rest of us, then."

Larxene eyed the Gambler of Fate cautiously. "Okay, I'll bite. What game are you planning to play?"

Luxord's grin spread from ear to ear. "Strip poker!"

Larxene stood there silently, all the color draining from his face.

The grinning Luxord was soon punched down the hallway. She looked up to see Axel glaring down at her.

Axel's brow furrowed. "What kind of sick pervert are you?" She placed her hands on her hips. "I mean, it's one thing that you actually decide to take advantage of this situation to satisfy your original male cravings. But making it all a game of chance? That's totally foul."

Luxord laughed nervously. "What? You mean to tell me you aren't the least bit interested?"

Axel turned her nose up in the air. "Absolutely not." She turned to Larxene and grinned slyly. "If you want a boy's attention, don't subject him to such crass entertainment." She took hold of the zipper on her uniform. "If you want to do a strip tease, then actually tease him by stripping. Don't beat around the bush with it." She pulled her zipper down to reveal only her bra-encased breasts.

The color returned to Larxene's face and shot out of his nose. He ran back into his room, cursing himself and Axel beneath his breath.

Axel nodded smartly and zipped her coat up again. She started walking back down the hall, leaving a very heavily blushing Luxord on the floor.

---

Larxene sighed to himself as he walked down the stairs in the Castle That Never Was. "I'm just going to talk with Xemnas or Xaldin, and get them to stop Axel from harassing me."

"What about me? Don't I count for anything?"

Larxene turned around to see Xigbar leaning against the wall. "No! Why would I ask you for help with Axel? You'd probably end up locking me in the same room as her and wouldn't let me out until Axel gave you the okay."

Xigbar scoffed. "As if. Since when am I like that?"  
Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you not like that?"

Xigbar rolled her eyes. "Okay. I admit that I was planning to lock you in a room. But, dude, it's, like, my secret room. Not even the Superior knows about it."  
Larxene crossed his arms. "Oh. That doesn't sound like a trap at all."

Xigbar stared at Larxene with her one good eye. "Look. Do you want to stay in a place that Axel could never find you, meaning that she can't harass you for the rest of the time we're stuck like this? Because if not, she's supposed to be meeting me here in five minutes."

Larxene stared at Xigbar for a moment. "And nobody knows about this place?"

Xigbar grinned. "Only one Nobody knows about it, and that's me."

Larxene held his chin in thought. "Well, I suppose."

Xigbar smiled. "Come on this way."

Larxene followed the Free Shooter down the hall and down a flight of stairs. They walked into one of the many stark white hallways until Xigbar stopped about halfway. She started touching the wall delicately with one finger.  
Larxene raised an eyebrow while he stared at Xigbar's back. "What are you doing?"

"It's the perfect place to hide a room." Xigbar trailed her fingers down the wall a couple times. "These walls are too white to look at directly. Anyone passing by never would have expected the pattern I left here." Her pointer finger dipped a little as she traced an eye. "This is it." She turned to the wall, here good eye closed, and placed her face next to her hand. She pulled her eye patch up and pushed her face even harder against the wall.

Larxene was unimpressed until the wall he was leaning on started to shake. He stepped away as a door started to slide across a fair stretch of the wall." His eyes grew wide.

Before Larxene knew what was happening, Xigbar pushed him into the dark room.

Xigbar flipped a light switch on to reveal a room with a with a large television making up one wall, a kitchen/bar making up another, and a large hot tub all in the middle of it.

Xigbar leaned against the doorway. "See. This is my getaway room. I use it to escape the Superior whenever I don't feel like doing one of his stupid missions." She took hold of the door's edge. "I think there should be a pair of trunks in a drawer somewhere if you want to use the hot tub. It totally helps relieve stress, dude." She shut the door, leaving Larxene alone.

Larxene looked around the room. "Helps relieve stress, huh?" He walked over and start pulling drawers open. It wasn't long until he was laying back in the hot tub.

Larxene was just about to fall asleep, when a loud scream echoed through the room. He sat up and looked around, but he didn't see anything.

Suddenly, something landed on top of Larxene.

The Savage Nymph...er?... Satyr? popped out or the water and started sputtering. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know. One minute, I'm talking to Xigbar. The next, she just randomly pushed her face against the wall, and I'm falling down some hole I didn't even know existed."

Larxene's antenna-like bangs shot straight up. "Oh, don't tell me." He looked beside himself to see a flaming head of red hair.

Axel shook her mane to get rid of the excess water. "She stood up and smoothed out her soaked cloak. She unzipped it and threw it to the side. "Of course, I was wondering why Xigbar asked me to wear a swimsuit instead of underwear."

Larxene sunk into the water until only his eyes and hair were above the water.

Axel leaned over Larxene. "What's the matter, Larxy?"

Larxene swam his way to the edge of the hot tub. "I should have known better than actually believe Xigbar."

Axel grabbed onto Larxene's arm. "Where are you going, Larxy?"

"I'm getting out of here. That's where I'm going?" Larxene started pulling himself out of the tub.

Axel pulled Larxene hard enough that he fell back on top of her. They found themselves strewn on the other side.

Larxene's arm was caught snugly between Axel's breasts. He pulled his arm away and covered his nosebleed. He turned around and glared at Axel. "Why are you doing this?"

Axel looked up at Larxene innocently. "Doing what?"

Larxene pointed at Axel. "This? How in Nothingness can you be such a flirt?"

Axel smiled. "Oh, it's easy." She stood up and leaned closer to Larxene. "And it's so much fun."

Larxene swallowed nervously, trying to keep his eyes from straying to Larxene's exposed cleavage. He turned his head to the side. "Axel, you do remember that you're supposed to be a guy, right? And as a guy, you shouldn't be flirting with a guy."

Axel's grin grew. "All I know is that I;m a young woman, and you're a young man." She pressed closer to Larxene. "And ordinarily, you're a young woman, and I'm a young man. So it's perfectly all right if I flirt with you."

Larxene scowled as he leaned away from Axel.

Axel frowned. "So you still really want to get out of here?"

Larxene nodded sternly.

Axel huffed and stepped out of the hot tub.

"What are you doing?"

Axel placed her hands on her hips and stared at the wall. "Xigbar thinks she's really clever with these things. She has them all over the place."

Larxene stepped up beside Axel. "And how would you know?"

Axel smirked. "Well, that trap door was a surprise, but Xigbar only uses her eye to open these things for show. She actually has a password for all of them, and it's the same one for all of them."

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "And what is this password? I doubt you can guess it."

Axel laughed. "I don't need to guess it, Larxy. I know it." She stared at the wall and covered one of her eyes with her hand. "Arr! I be a ninja gunslinger!"

The door slid open quickly.

Larxene stared at the open wall. "A ninja gunslinger?"

Axel walked out of the room. "What can I say? Old Xig never was the smartest." Before rounding the corner, she turned back to Larxene. "By the way, do you know where Marluxia is?"

Larxene shook his head as he walked into the hallway. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her all day."

Axel started walking down the hallway. "Probably having a field day with Namine in her garden."

Larxene paused as he stared after Axel. "You're not seriously going to walk around the castle like that, are you?"

Axe smirked, adding a little more swish to her step. "Why not? What are you going to do about it?"

Larxene covered his nose and started running down the other way.

-Meanwhile-

Marluxia and Namine sat on a pair of examination tables.

Marluxia folded her arms. "Why are we in here again?"

Vexen walked between the two test subjects. "Well, given how you, Number Eleven, have changed the most dramatically, and Namine has changed the least so, you two prove to be an invaluable key into solving this dilemma."

Marluxia leaned over and patted Namine on the head. "I don't know if I'd necessarily call this a dilemma."

A vein pulsed in Vexen's temple. "We've ultimately transcended all laws of science here! Such a bizarre circumstance needs to be looked into and solved!"

Marluxia rubbed Namine's head soothingly as she glared at Vexen. "Okay, Dr. Killjoy, what do you want to do to us?"

"We merely wish to run your basic bio-scan." Vexen turned to Lexaeus. "Bring me the narcotics."

Marluxia eyed Vexen suspiciously. "By that you mean needles, right?"

Vexen turned to Marluxia as Lexaeus walked into the other room. "We are merely going to put you to sleep. It will ensure that nobody does anything to mess up the scan."

Namine paled. "Will it hurt?"

Vexen shrugged. "Perhaps. But what is a little pain compared to helping all Nothingness?"

Marluxia rolled her eyes. "Gee. No wonder you're called the Chilly Academic." She took hold of Namine's hand. "Don't worry, Little Namine. If you start feeling scared, or if anything hurts. Just squeeze my hand."

Namine shut his eyes. His grip tightened on Marluxia's hands.

Marluxia chuckled. "Certainly you must be more scared than that."

Namine's grip tightened even more.

Vexen approached the two, needle in hand. She skillfully placed it into Namine's shoulder.

Marluxia winced slightly at Namine's new grip. She patted Namine's head soothingly.

As Namine fell down on his own bed, Marluxia laid down on her own, keeping a hold on the little boy's hands.

Vexen raised a second needle. "With all your experience with thorns, I hope you aren't scared of needles."

Marlusia shook her head, never turning from away from the sleeping Namine.

Vexen stuck the needle into Marluxia's shoulder. She pulled it out and turned to Lexaeus. "Begin the scan."  
Lexaeus flipped a large switch, and a pair of rings began weaving over Namine and Marluxia. As they passed over the first time, they slipped the two sleeping Nobodies' hands apart.

---

I have no particular comments except that this was fun. I was hoping to do more with Marluxia and Namine, though.

Oh well. Please enjoy and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: At Long Last

Larxene walked up to his door, a large number XII labeled on it. He placed his forehead against the door and groaned. "I can't believe how messed up things were today. I certainly hope this is a nightmare or something, because this is nothing like I had envisioned." He leaned his head back and sighed. "Well, at least today is over." He pushed the door open just to jump back and have the bottom half of his face dyed blood-red.

Axel was standing there in only her underwear. She turned around to see the opened door and screamed. "Why, Larxy, I never would have guessed that you were a pervert."

Larxene shook his head. "I'm not! What are you doing in my room!?"

"This is my room." Axel pulled a set of silk pajamas out of a drawer. "See?"

Larxene waved his arms wildly at the door. "Then why is my number on this door?"

Axel smirked as she buttoned up her pajama. "Oh. I simply switched the doors while you weren't looking." She sat down on her bed. "It must be a long walk over there. You can sleep with me, if you want."

Larxene's eyes narrowed. "No."

Axel pouted. "Ah. Why not? I promise I won't do anything."

Larxene palmed his face. "Axel, I'm just too tired for this. Just leave me alone for now and you can harass me more tomorrow."

Axel's eyes grew large and shiny, and her pout grew wider. "But Larxy!"

Larxene slammed the door shut. "I swear, I going to lose it one of these days." He walked down the halls quietly. "Honestly, why does Axel put so much effort into pestering me? It's gotten even worse ever since he turned into... a... girl."

Larxene's bangs stood on end. "Of course!" He started running down the halls. As soon as he approached the door with a large VIII on it, he smashed into it. He jumped onto the bed and began scanning through his window.

Having little success, he flung the window open and looked around even harder. "Come on. Where are you?"

Suddenly, one of the stars shone brighter than the rest.

Larxene immediately took a praying position. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." He exploded his arms away from himself. "Look, I realize that my wish last night was a really stupid idea. Even if I am Nobody, I still should accept who I am." He returned to his praying position. "So could you please just return things to normal? Things are just too weird now."

After a moment with nothing happening, Larxene looked up at the star. "And if this is some sort of punishment for flicking that cricket last night, I truly apologize if it offended you or something."

Still, nothing happened.

Larxene frowned. "Well, I guess that's all I have to say." He turned to go to bed, when something else struck his mind. He turned back to the window and pointed at the star. "By the way, I think it's unfair that you gave just about every guy ended up being a girl with larger breasts than mine were, so could you maybe give me Axel's bustline or something?"

Larxene sat there for a moment before sighing. He turned and laid back in bed. "Well, I guess that's that." He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep from exhaustion.

Meanwhile, under the Savage... Satyr's? Window, a woman in a blue dress was hovering ever so quietly. She turned her head. "Well, Jiminy, I think that should be it. We can change them back now."

Jiminy Cricket was sitting on the fairy's shoulder. "I don't know. I think she needs another day to think about her actions."

The Blue Fairy stared sternly at the cricket. "Jiminy, being a conscience, you should realize that he can't subject that poor girl... boy... being to so much sexual harassment."

Jiminy shrugged.

The Blue Fairy quirked an eyebrow."She did apologize, after all."

Jiminy held his chin. "Well, I suppose that's true." He looked over at the fairy. "Let me guess, you're going to grant her the bigger breasts wish, too? Even though you are supposed to be a righteous fairy."

The Blue Fairy blushed. "I'm a kindly fairy, not a righteous one." She looked up at the window above her head. "Besides, I can understand a woman's desires."

Jiminy just shook his head, smirking.

---

Marluxia and Namine were lying on a couch together.

Namine laid his head down on Marluxia's chest. "Why did Vexen take so long with those tests today?"

Marluxia shrugged as she looked up at the blond boy. "Because he has to overcomplicate every little thing." She placed a hand on Namine's head and gently cradled him down in between her two massive breasts. "Now, rest. I doubt that lab table gave you any decent sleep."

Namine nuzzled his way down into Marluxia's chest. "Good night, Marluxia."

Marluxia began stroking the small head of white-blond hair. "Good night, Namine."

Zexion walked into the room. "Number Eleven, Number Four wants to run a couple more tests, and-"

Marluxia conjured her scythe and threw it at Zexion.

Zexion was lucky that she was the shortest in the organization, or else she would have had the tip of the pink scythe lodged in her skull.

Marluxia glared at the dark-haired girl. "We've been stuck in that stupid lab all day. I want to at least spend one touching moment with Namine, Kingdom Hearts, curse it all!"

Zexion silently pulled the scythe out of the wall. "Very well. I'll deliver you message to Number Four." She walked out of the room, scythe in hand.

Namine flinched slightly. He opened one eye. "Is something wrong, Marluxia?"

Marluxia grinned as she stroked Namine's hair. "No. Just go back to sleep."

Namine laid his head back down gently into Marluxia's padded chest.

Marluxia grinned and continued to stroke Namine's hair. _Memo to self: have Namine turn Vexen's brain into pudding._

---

Um, well, again. Very self explanatory. A couple more touching, and humorous moments to come in the next chapter.

I wanted to keep this story the same number of chapter as its sister story.

Anyways, please enjoy and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kingdom Flirts

Larxene shifted in bed uneasily. If he didn't know better, he would have thought someone was in his room. He opened one eye slowly. "Oh, come on, Axel. Not this early in the morning."

Axel hopped off of the desk he was sitting on. "Hey, Larxy, you slept in late."  
Larxene sat up slowly. "Wait... you're-"

"A guy, I know." Axel walked over and sat beside Larxene. "One minute, I'm waking up smiling, thinking about giving you a wake up call by pressing my chest against yours. The next, I find out I'm a guy again." He sighed and bowed his head. "It's a little depressing actually." He reached over and placed a hand against Larxene's chest. "I really miss the feel of this."

Larxene slapped Axel's hand away. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, seems like somebody hasn't changed."

Axel stared at his hand. "Yeah, well, it isn't you." He flexed his hand. "Did you get bigger." A slight drop of red swirled its way down his lip.

Larxene glared at Axel. "Let me get this straight. We switch genders for a whole day, you sexually harass in the most feminine ways possible and even more often than on a daily basis, and the first thing you're concerned with the morning after is my bra size." She squeezed a little harder and looked down. "Well, I guess they do feel larger."  
Axel covered his nose and shrugged. "Well, what can I say? I care about you."

Larxene scoffed. "You seriously haven't learned a thing from being a woman, have you?"

Axel thought for a moment. "No. No." He looked over at Larxene. "I didn't even know I was supposed to learn anything." He smirked. "What about you?"

Larxene glared back at Axel. "Me learn something? What in the name of Nothingness could I learn from being a guy?!"

Axel gaped. "What? I spend the whole day doing nothing but training you, and you didn't learn a thing?"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Training me? All you did was sexually harass me!"

Axel smirked, and his eyes glinted. "Exactly."

Larxene stared at him for a minute. "Wait! What?"

Axel waved his hands around. "Oh, come on. You complain about me harassing you all the time, and you don't have the guff to so much as harass me!" He placed his arms back to his sides and sighed. "Then, lo and behold, I become the girl. What else was I supposed to do but teach you how to harass a guy?"

Larxene stared blankly at Axel. "Wait a minute! I wish that you'd become a woman, so you could learn some manners and quit harassing me. We switch genders, and you just harass me worse. Then we switch back, and you're telling me now that I should harass you."

Axel shrugged and nodded slightly. "Um, I think that's called your classic case of irony." He turned to look Larxene in the eyes. "Got it memorized?"

Larxene paused for a minute, looking up at the ceiling. "Wait! Now that I think about it, how the heck would you know how to sexually harass someone from a girl's body?"

Axel scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it's not that hard, seeing how my Somebody was a girl."

Larxene stared blankly at Axel. She blinked a couple times and shook her head. "Flurry of Flames say what?"

Axel laughed. "Well, it's not that hard to figure out." He held out his finger and wrote his name in the air in front of Larxene. "You see, most of us just anagrammed our names and stuck 'x' in it some where, but I crossed a couple of letters to make an 'x'." He pulled the 'x' apart to make two vertical lines. He bent one of them until it was an 'r' and sliced the other one with his hand so it was an 'i'.

Larxene stared at the word in front of her. "Ariel?" Her eyes grew wide. "You mean that mermaid Demyx hangs out with everty other weekend?"

Axel blasted his hand through the fire and placed a finger over Larxene's lips. "Sh! Don't let Demyx hear you." He leaned closer to the Savage Nymph. "You want to know something else?"

Larxene stared intently at Axel.

Axel smiled. "You're gullible. Got it memorized?"

Larxene sat there for a moment. "What?!" She stood up and started seething. Kunai knives exploded into her hands through the lightning bolts.

Axel shrugged and sighed. "And thus the never-ending cycle begins."

Larxene stopped. The electricity diffused from her hands, and she dropped her knives. She smirked. "You're wrong." She took hold of her zipper. "The cycle ends now."

Axel paled. "Larxene, what are you doing?"

Larxene's smirk grew. "Something I should done a long time ago." She jerked her zipper down, exposing her bra-encased breasts.

Blood exploded from Axel's nose. He covered it up with both hands and shook his head. "Larxene! That's not fair! I taught you that! The least you could do is give me a five minute headstart."

Larxene's eyes grew with glee. "Oh, not even, Flame Boy." She let her robe drop off her shoulders a little.

Axel ran towards the door. "Larxene! No!"

Larxene ran out after Axel. "What's wrong, Axel? I though you liked how big they got!"

Xemnas and Saix stood beside Larxene's open door, staring blankly after the redhead and the blond run down the hallway.

Saix continued to stare. "Um, should we do something about those two, Superior?"

Xemnas palmed his face and shook his head. "Just ignore those two." He turned around and started walking away. "Just ignore them."

Saix stared after the two for another minute.

Xemnas didn't even look back. "Saix, unless you intend to join in their shenanigans, I propose you come along."

Saix turned around, wide-eyed, and ran after Xemnas. "Don't propose such things, Superior. I may have had... familial-like relations with Number Eight during my initial time within Nothingness, but I am nothing like him."

Xemnas nodded. "At least you can restrain yourself, I assume." He looked up and forward. "But how many times have you pictured Larxene within one of your sailor suits?"

Saix blushed and quickened his pace. "I do believe it is time to check on Kingdom Hearts."

Xemnas nodded. "Yes. That is what we will do, for now."

---

Namine sat alone in her room, drawing like usual. Marluxia had left her alone to check on the rest of the organization and his garden, given how he had been preoccupied alongside her with Vexen's experiments.

Marluxia walked into the room. "Well, everyone seems normal." He looked back at the door. "At least, I believe so."

Namine looked up curiously at Marluxia. "And Larxene and Axel?"

Marluxia rubbed the back of his head. "That's what I'm concerned about. It seems that Larxene has started harassing Axel." He looked shyly down at Namine. "Speaking of which, if my actions yesterday seemed frivolous or scandalous, I wish to apologize."

Namine blinked up at Marluxia curiously. She held her arms out to Marluxia. "Can you come over here for a minute, Marluxia?"

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "All right." He walked to Namine and knelt down. "What is it? I do not remember you ever calling me over to you before."

Namine didn't answer. She merely reached her hands delicately over Marluxia's head and gently cradled it towards her.

Marluxia's eyes grew wide. "Namine, what are doing?"

Namine didn't answer. She just continued to cradle Marluxia's head forward.

Before Marluxia could register what was happening, he found himself nosed between Namine's breasts. He swallowed slightly. "Um, N-namine?"

Namine pulled Marluxia's head up and stared at him. She smiled and giggled.

Marluxia stared at Namine. "What is it?"

Namine continued to giggle. "Oh, I am just glad that I can give Marluxia a nosebleed like he gave me one."  
Marluxia stared at Namine for a moment. He smiled and patted her on the head. "Oh, my dear, sweet, little Namine, you delight in such innocent pleasures." He turned around, stood up, covered his nose, and walked towards the door. "I do wish that you realized the meaning behind some of your actions, though. You're just too innocent at times, though you prove to be the worst seductress I know."

---

Okay, I that pretty much does it for this story. There are just credits left to do.

By the way, yes, I typically do ship Axel/Larxene and Marluxia/Namine. I just think they're cute. I also support Roxas/Xion, but I didn't focus much on it.

Also, explaining Namine's actions, I just think boob hugs are adorable, especially when preformed by the most innocent girls. I think that there would be a whole lot less villains if more boob hugs occurred in games. I don't see how someone could think evilly whilst in a boob hug (perverted, maybe, but not evil).

Anyways, please enjoy and review.


	8. Credits

Larxene Wants to be a Man

Credits

Cast shall be listed in order of appearance.

Namine as herself

Larxene as herself

Marluxia as himself

Larxene walks in and looks at the rolling credits. "So I guess that's it, huh? No more of this ludicrous insanity, right?"

Axel walked in, holding a piece of paper. "Actually, this is supposed to be part of a trilogy-like-thing. There's still one more story left."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, what could be next? Larxene Wants to Get Pregnant?"

Axel as himself

Demyx as himself

Roxas as himself

Xion as herself

Axel's eyes scanned the sheet of paper. "Actually, I think we might be steering away from most of the sexual harassment."

Larxene's eyes grew wide. "What? Are you sure you have the right memo? Or author, for that matter?" She pulled the paper away from Axel and scrutinized it. "Axel Wants a Prom?" She looked over at Axel. "What are you? 24? 25? Why would you want a prom?"

Axel shrugged. "Heck. I just listen to the script." He smirked. "I mean, sure, I might improvise a little, but I stick to the script after some fashion."

Saix as himself

Xemnas as himself

Luxord as himself

Zexion as himself

Larxene looked at the paper again. "Well, it looks like we may end up with a few guest stars in this one."

Axel nodded. "Yeah. But think about how chaotic the whole affair would be. I mean, do we even have a ballroom in this castle?"

Larxene shrugged. "I don't know. Kingdom Hearts! I don't even know half the people on the guest star list!"

Xigbar as himself

Xaldin as himself

Vexen as himself

Lexaeus as himself

Axel sighed. "Well, at least we have some pairings coming up we can at least understand, like Roxas and Xion."

Larxene nodded. "I completely agree with you. I have no idea what the castle would be like if all fifteen of us decided to bring in dates from the outside."

Axel looked over Larxene's shoulder. "Say, is Xemnas actually joining in on this?"

Larxene laughed. "Pff. Are you kidding? Mr. I-hold-a-Nobodies-don't have-hearts-seminar-every-Friday? We'd probably have to pay him just to look at anybody and feign romantic interest."

Jiminy Cricket as himself

The Blue Fairy as herself

Axel and Larxene watched the passing names.

Larxene looked over at Axel. "Who the heck are those guys?"

Axel shook his head. "I don't know, but I am out of here." He walked off screen.

Larxene ran after him. "Hey. Wait for me. I can't stand out here and comment by myself." She ran off screen.

Random people as the people on the beach

Disclaimers:

MasterofHearts1313 does not own Kingdom Hearts

No humans were harmed in the production of this story.

It is far more obvious that Axel's real Somebody is Reno from Final Fantasy, not the mermaid Ariel.

Marluxia walked in and looked at the disclaimers. "Well, of coarse Axel isn't part mermaid. He is a fire elemental, after all."

Speaking of Somebodies, both Marluxia's Somebody and Heartless will make guest star appearances in the next story.

Marluxia jumped back. "Oh my. I better see about cleaning things up before then." He ran off screen.

As for the other guest stars? You're going to have to guess for now.

Enjoy.


End file.
